


All That's Worth; Everything

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Cunnilingus, F/F, Face-Fucking, Internal Conflict, Post-Apocalypse, Regret, Shame, Tribadism, Watersports, non-penetrative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-05-30 21:40:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19411942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	All That's Worth; Everything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nonconamod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonconamod/gifts).



After the wars, the world has become empty of meaning and liveliness. It has become lawless and bleak, with a little of serenity and warmth and ease scattered here and there. None of which enough to build a new world.

So the old world still exists. It breathes through its ruins and wounds, and the survivors breathing in sync with it come from all degrees of devastation and hurt and hope. Of good and evil.

  
Dorina tries to stay good. She keeps her head low when she stroll through the remaining survivors' camps; she talks little and eats little. And when it comes to sleeping, she makes sure she isn't alone and is the closest to an escape route. Any escape route.

One day, however, staying on the good side feels so, so tiring and pointless because her body acts up against her. And the reason for that? Some woman's rear.

The woman lowers her pants to her ankles, crouches on the ground; pussy and ass exposed for a fleeting glimpse, then pisses.

Dorina's mouth waters; lust coils in the pit of her stomach as she sees the yellow stream glimmer and flows strongly.

They aren't alone, the woman's merely chosen a secluded spot outside the building while others pass by and guards watch the premises of the camp.

The moment Dorina wishes to lick the woman clean; have her own piss paint her face and then fuck her mouth, she jerks and hastily walks away.

There's no way that woman would let Dorina do that with her, and she doesn't want to force her. She doesn't want to force anyone again.

_(A feeble voice tells Dorina that that time hadn't been an act of force. That woman had been starving and they'd made a deal. Sex in exchange of food.)_

_(But that woman had been weeping and shaking as Dorina lifted her leg and humped her thigh wantonly.)_

So she tries to remain good. She wants to remain a good person.

But heat pools endlessly in her groin throughout the whole afternoon, a void in her gut devours her good and demands to be sated with an orgasm.

Dorina tries to give herself that. She searches for an abandoned space; a forgotten corridor, or even an unwelcoming piles of ruins. Just any place where she won't attract attention while masturbating.

She relaxes on the wall behind a couch that, in the dim moonlight, looks saddening, and reaches her hand into her trousers while she recalls the earlier encounter in her head.

It feels good instantly, her clit is swollen already and her pussy is warm.

It won't take her long to find relief. And it doesn't.

She comes quickly, and starves for another orgasm as quick.

  
Dorina considers letting her bladder get full first. Feeling the heat of her steady flow might help sate her neglected fetish, but before she can decide, the sound of footsteps catches her flimsy attention and she freezes.

There're more than one person nearing the room she's entered.

Or apartment, the destruction and the darkness make it unclear.

Dorina turns quieter than ever as she hears a conversation about hiding.

"We can't keep doing this, Mal. You either return to the camp officially and talk with them, or find some place else. I'll get in trouble if they found out I've been sneaking you in here during the night."

"I don't wanna go through this convo again, please. Just... I won't... I won't do anything stupid, don't worry. I just need to figure out where to go. It's scary out there."

Silence lingers after that, and Dorina has to wait with a bated breath.

"See you at dawn."

  
Dorina quietly peeks outside the door when one of the girls walks away and the other, Mal, doesn't seem to be moving.

Dorina tries to make her figure in the darkness, but her pussy already pulses with need due to the rushing thoughts about the girl.

No one knows about her being here. _Almost no one, but..._

Dorina attempts to ignore those thoughts, the girl's sounded young. Too young comparing to her forty-six years of age.

_But no one will catch her if she goes and fucks her. No one._

_And she won't hurt her or wound her, she'll be quick and nice._

It's with that weakening and easy reassurance Dorina ignores the girl's possibly young age. She lights up her lighter, startling the girl.

She is young, probably in her late teens. There's a scar near her mouth, her hair that's in a condition no different from Dorina's pulled in a ponytail.

Dorina points a gun with no bullets at her.

The girl, Mal, gapes at her with fear and shock.

"Do you have any weapons?" Dorina asks.

Mal shakes her head.

"Don't lie."

"My friend is coming back in a minute!"

It's a threat.

"I heard everything," Dorina says as she erases the distance between them in a couple of wide steps. She's blinded by her lust, and in the back of her head, she knows it. "Don't scream, I will fucking shoot you and escape before anyone even realizes what's just happened."

She pins Mal into the wall easily with her big body, and groans in immediate relief upon feeling pressure on her groin.

Mal twists. "No, no, please! Please, no!"

"Don't make me hurt you," Dorina says shakily, switching off her lighter in favor of groping Mal. "Do what I say or I will!"

Dorina searches her for weapons, and finds a huge knife inside her jacket.

She grabs it and pulls the weeping girl into the room she's been.

"Stop, stop," Mal repeats, her voice so hushed it makes Dorina sure she's safe as Mal won't scream for help.

Mal struggles to get free, but Dorina pushes her to knees at the couch.

She hears Mal's pleas, but they're fading into the pounding of her heart.

"You ate pussy before?"

She holds Mal's own knife to her temple, and presses just enough to get her to stop resisting.

Mal has her hands on Dorina's thighs, pushing strongly.

"I won't hurt you, but if you don't give me what I want, I will."

One heartbeat passes, and then another, and when Dorina presses the knife again, Mal's efforts at pushing her turn feeble.

Dorina swallows thickly, eager and hungry. "I'll give you food after I finish," Dorina says as she lowers her trousers all the way to her ankles and manages to get one foot out before practically rides Mal's face.

Mal pushes at her thighs, shrieking. She digs her fingernails in Dorina's flesh, but her resolve is weak, easy to defeat with another press from the knife.

She has her mouth shut tight, too.

"Open your mouth."

It already feels great to have warm flesh against her needy, wet pussy. Dorina rubs herself on her cheek and jaw and nose and anywhere she can.

When Mal doesn't complies, Dorina presses the knife again and pulls it lower. She cuts and Mal flinches away, sobbing.

Dorina tangles her fingers into her hair and brings her back.

"Open your fucking mouth."

Mal hesitantly opens, and Dorina immediately rubs her pussy onto her lips with a groan. Her come from her earlier orgasm and Mal's tears make it nice and good.

Pleasure immediately coils in her guts, new wetness leaks so much that it becomes slippery.

Dorina lays Mal's head on the couch. It's a tiring angle for both of them, but she will take it.

"Put your tongue out. Flat," Dorina orders. She can feel Mal's face twisting in disgust, the pain from her fingernails only heightens Dorina's lust. "Don't make me repeat myself."  
  
When Mal does that, Dorina gasps because of how good and satisfying it is.

She thrusts into Mal's face harshly, grunting as her orgasm builds so quickly.

Mal splutters as she clearly tries her best not to swallow Dorina's arousal, it only adds to the obscene sounds filling the room.

"Kiss it, c'mon," Dorina orders as she feels herself getting closer to the edge. "Suck while kissing, I'm almost done. Go a little up, yeah, focus on my clit."

Her pace turns unforgiving now, strong and short thrusts that surely will leave Mal's neck sore. She supports her head with her hands, hoping it will make her more willing to do it properly. "You want me to finish, right? Get this over with and go back to spending your night like nothing's happened," she speaks absently. "I'm not going to tell on you, okay? I'll— I'll even help you clean up."

Dorina hasn't realized that Mal hasn't even obeyed her last orders until she finally does. She presses her mouth on her folds, close to her clit but not quite on it, and sucks as though she's kissing it deeply.

Dorina tenses up, something in the pit of her stomach snapping and unfolding ten times greater than anything she's ever had.

  
Her knees almost give up when she finishes.

She's trembling, but undeniably fuzzy and relieved and full.

She leans forward on the couch, composing herself. "Good girl, very good. I'm not going to tell on you, promise," she says breathlessly.

Mal's crying as she tries to wipe her face and spits.

But guilt has yet to strike Dorina.

"I'll give you food," Dorina says again, and makes her way to get her backpack. With a little of struggle because of her trousers and how nicely numb she is. She fetches two cans of food from it. "All yours," she says, placing them on something that looks like a coffee table.

Dorina should leave now, just in case someone's heard her.

But there's one more thing that she still wishes to do.

She returns to Mal, towering over her. "Don't take this the wrong way, okay? I'm not trying to insult you," she speaks causally as though she hasn't just raped this girl. "I just need to do it."

Mal doesn't react to her as she pulls her clothes off until she's almost naked. She's shaking, whimpering still; too shocked for her sobs to spill properly.

She doesn't want to make a scene, Dorina's sober enough of her high to decide that.

She feels up and down Mal's petite body, and groans when she kneads her perfectly round, small tit in her hand.

She reaches her hand to Mal's pussy and finds it hot. It's so small, and her pubic hair so thin.

_Her inner thighs so soft._

Dorina gets distracted with that. She pulls Mal onto the couch, parts her legs and lifts them for easier access, and immediately bends to taste her with an open mouth.

Mal whimpers, finally realizes what's happening and arches in a way to escape Dorina.

"No!"

Dorina hums in pleasure, loving Mal's taste and the feel of her pussy, but with the young girl twisting and pulling at her hair sharply, she stops and instead settles onto her.

Her small pussy against hers feels so good, too, the more she rubs them together the more she feels like she needs to piss.

Dorina watches Mal carefully, wanting to keep this scene in memory. She wishes she's switched her lighter on, but she'll have to do with what she has.

A weak, white glow that allows her to see Mal covering her face in defeat, and her tits bouncing.

Dorina can't resist the faint desire to feel Mal's body against hers. She leans in, pinning her to the creaking couch, and though the angle's messed up now, she thrusts faster with little care to the girl's body.

It feels like melting into Mal. Dorina moans in pleasure, moving her hips in circles to make sure Mal's clit is being rubbed nicely.

Mal tenses after some time. She's gasping and weeping now, Dorina doesn't like that, but she can't stop. She adjusts her position, grips Mal's hips and moves her against her mound.

Mal jerks once, then twice, then she's unsteadily humping Dorina.

Dorina easily supports her movement, it's the least she can do.

Soon enough, Mal arches her back sharply, pressing hard against Dorina.

"There you are, take it, take what you need," Dorina says, encouraging her. "It's okay."

She smiles when she feels Mal leaks come.

She settles her back on the couch then, even before she can recover, and lifts her legs up before crouching over her pussy.

She thrusts a few times, causing Mal to wince and whimper as she must be sensitive, and this time, cupping Mal's tits with her hands — they fit so well — is all she needs to come again.

Dorina grunts with each wave, and when she finishes, she sighs quietly.

"Don't move, don't move," she repeats several times, absentminded as she crouches over the girl on the couch. She keeps Mal's legs up and parts them far. It takes a moment for her to relax her muscles, but it happens, and she groans as she empties her bladder over Mal's pussy and ass.

Mal tenses, sobbing. She tries to pull her legs away, and tries to hit Dorina, but she doesn't have energy.

She doesn't scream, and it makes Dorina wonder what exactly she's done to be in hiding. To endure this instead of calling out for help.

Dorina closes her eyes in satisfaction, breathing deeply as the flow of her piss, the smell of it, and the feel of Mal's body against hers — now painted with her piss — bring her a huge amount of relief. "Remember, I'm not doing this to insult you. It's just part of the sex I like, okay?" Dorina explains absently. "You're... you're gonna still be you after I finish, I'm not trying to make you a lesser human."

When relief numbs her enough to ease her grip on Mal, the latter quickly pushes her away.

She gathers her clothes in a rush, tripping once and crying still.

She doesn't go far, Dorina hears her weeping in the hallway.

She'll probably want to compose herself in private, Dorina thinks as guilt storms her mind.

It doesn't quite... hurt.

_Maybe she no linger gives a fuck._

Dorina wears her clothes, and finds that Mal hasn't taken the food.

She grabs it and leaves the room.

Mal's still there. Naked and choking on her sobs. There's a hint of come and piss in the air, it only adds to her guilt as much as it pleases her with the lingering feeling of relief and pleasure.

Dorina places the two cans, Mal's knife, and a small rag she's soaked with the water — she strictly protects — next to Mal.

"You survived the wars, survive this," Dorina tells her, shakily fixing her hair to look presentable. She'll probably have to leave the camp. "Get better at fighting back before someone worse than me catches you, yeah? There are people worse than me." Dorina watches her give no reaction or even look at her. "You probably know that already."

  
_She shouldn't have raped her_ , Dorina thinks. _After all the horrors the wars had brought, she should be_ — Dorina easily ignores that thought. Does anything matter anymore?

Does being good matter anymore when everything feels so gone? When the world itself is so broken it isn't recognizable?

Dorina frowns as her mind goes loud with conflicted thoughts and memories she's done so well forgetting. 

"It wasn't personal. I'm sorry," Dorina says, and disallowing Mal the chance to reply and refuse her apology.

She escapes her sight, escapes _her_ , and _that_ will poke at Dorina harshly. Relentlessly until she regrets surviving the fires and the rockets and the despair and loneliness.


End file.
